Cosmo
__NOWYSIWYG__ Owned Requirements Special Jobs Preview The following five lines are taken from the in-game hope change page: {Line: 1} How were you born,? {Line: 2} Are humans scary? {Line: 3} Mffff... {Line: 4} Is it real that your beard gets thicker if you don't drink too much coffee? {Line: 5} I'm drawn by the intense smell. Condition/Mood Boosting Quick Reference Want to know the best option to take to boost your fairy's condition/mood? Find the scenario, then choose the options listed! * Fairy is sitting in the back. >''' Don't you want to go to the aquarium? '''> Schools of fish are so mysterious. **Fairy likes you. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. * Fairy is between the TV and the wall. >''' Play nice together '''> I cleared the whole stage. **Fairy's Mood got much better. * Fairy is shivering in front of the refrigerator. >''' Let's splurge a little and eat out today '''> Settle for a normal chain restaurant. **Fairy likes you. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. * Fairy has a bath towel over her head and is posing. >''' Shopping at the Fairy Shop '''> These clothes look like they would suit you. **Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got a bit better. * Fairy is watching from between the curtains. >''' It's so nice out today! Let's go to the zoo '''> Hippos really are big. **Fairy is kind of impressed. Fairy's Mood got better. Dialogue 'Talk' *I want curry today, with solid tofu. *.......it stinks. *Owner, do you like soft cucumbers? *Have you ever looked into the back of the refrigerator!? *I feel like balloons and back alleys... On days like this, I should just stay close to you, you know. *Nyuuuusuuuu.... Nyusssuuu.... Gueee. Right under your feet, the sounds of chimes from yuu's dream... *... Hihi?! Woooooow, you're opening the refrigerator!!! Nooooo, don't show me the back of that! I'm being sucked in!!... S-so you've finally sealed the rock doorway? It's so scary, I'm shaking! *....I will read a book too. It's because you won't talk to them during reading time!... Soap. *Going forward smoothly... Shnauder swims on the floor!... What, good job? I did a good job? If that's the case! Do you want to, you know, do that to my head? *The weather is great today, so it's perfect karma for drying laundry and bringing it in!... Keronoshin who lives next door said so! *I'd like to go under the mysterious curtain with you, is that allowed?... Well, we're supposed to voyage from boards with the three primary colors today. *Aaaaa the hat cake into the well... Try to appeal to you like this with the eyes... You also want to suspend a hat cake in the well... Adeee!, you got hit on the forehead, so you're out!!... Nyusuu? You're making it? You'll realize? Nufufufu♪ *Go three steps forward and open the door key!! Nyuu, nyuu, nyuu... I have a strong will and body to go up against even your interventions!... Nyuooo! I would like to run around outside...!! Condition/Mood Boosting Options 'Socializing' *Well hoooowdy! *Hey, Fairy, gooo for itttt!! *Yeehaw!!! Gumdiddlygum!! *Oh... *I heard that my owner and your owner used to be noodle makers in a past life! *I know I came uninvited, but well, well, well. Hey, got any gobstoppers? *Where are we?! A place where humans and fairies coexist??? It seems unreal! *Hey, Fairy, do you like refrigerators? They're cool. *I see a milky white veil... Ha, ha, is this the neutral zone? *Nyuo, nyuo~♪ Twister candies and pink scales! *Something sweet, something sweet... Nyuo~ Today's special is... A golden fish! *Your house is awesome, Fairy. I think I'll make it my personal pied-a-terre. *I'll see you again... next time! Same time, same channel. *I want to go to the Spring goddess festival... I will find the romance hidden deep inside! Nyuoo~♪ *The smell of flowers makes my chest hurt. I wanted to say something poetic like that! 'Socialized' * I think for my next present I'll bring you bread crumbs. * Therefore, that's why I got you some adhesive as a present, Fairy! Enjoy. * How about next time you fly through the window? No...? Too bad... * That's all well and good, but first, give me a back rub. * Amazing story. Kind of makes you want to go spelunking in the fridge, if you know what I mean. * Come on, say it to my face, look into my eye...! Especially the left eye! * Zzz~ Fairy, will you join me in the land of sweet dreams, which are made of this? * Today's special drink is... This! Deep color and some Chinese medicine will help you get rid of the hay fever! * Don't-say-that! * Warm sun and milk~ This is the spirit of the Spring~ * What's that smell? * Well, it's just, you see, there was that... uhm, and well... yeah. * I can feel my pores flowing open!!! * Nooooo way. Nooooo way, I say! * Nyo! Fairy, pink petals are all over you! Did you fight with a tree?! 'Recommended' * Ho ho ho ho hoooo! Now that's what I'm talkin' about! * Imagine being asked who is more stylish, Fairy or my Owner! I'd be at a loss for words. 'Bother' * Oh, so you suddenly "call on me," yet you never call me at home! * No regrets, right?? 'Yell' * Super duper spider, you and me, rendezvous... trumpets blare into the air... doo dee doo 'Sleep' * Sleeping ** * up ** 'After Work/Study/Errand' Work ' *I want stimulating work, the kind that sends shivers down your spine! *That's just about the size of things today, Owner! 'Study *Hey, I think I'm becoming an adult with each passing day. *Wait, what??? It's over, already? Errand *Super duper spider, you and me, rendezvous... trumpets blare into the air...doo dee doo My Fairy Talk Socializing *Springy and nyu nyu nyu and gyu gyu gyu and nyuuu♪ *I already loooooooost!!!!! The twinkle in my eyes is strong. *21 indicates the upside down guy of the future! *The room is...forbidden to enter? *Monochrome festival in a dark place? Condition/Mood/Intimacy Boosting * Socialized * Hope Change Talk * Letters #'What's up, Owner.' Nyuooo. It appears as though you have fine tea ceremony technique.... It is I, the Fairy Doll who has failed to meet your expectations for 30 years and counting. I would be very much obliged, old chum, if you would continue taking care of me. From, Fairy Event Dialogue 'Picturebook Kingdom' No data for this event. 'Mechanical Adventure' No data for this event. 'Fairy Zoo' No data for this event. 'Hanami Festival' Stage 1: Before going out * Heeey, wake up! If you don't wake up I'll pour water on you!! Ouch!! * Cherry blossoms are fluttering. I'm fluttering And... Owner is taking hold of me. * I brought a shovel. And a picnic sheet... Hm? What do I need a shovel for? It's for digging under cherry trees!! * Owner, why do you look so surprised after peeking into my basket? Just wait until you open my bento. * I put all the things you like inide! Ovals, triangles and even cucumbers! Stage 2: At the park * It's a perfect day for hanami! I just want to dance and sing~♪ * Hah! The colors are beautiful♪ For this moment, I've prepared... this camera! Ah, not this one, a frog jumped out from the lens. * *Sniff sniff*... Hey! The smell very strong! And amazing!! * Nyu,nyu Spring is in the air... It's preparing to attack!! La, la, la!! * Let's head to the stands! Beware, today we will conquer them all!! Stage 3: At the shopping district * There are no fish, but some people are fish people... Anyway! Will you go o the grilled squid hell with me today? * Takoyaki, takoyaki, don't you think that sounds funny? * If we used this string we could make a perfect pirate flag?! Huh, we don't need a pirate flag? * This ring is too small to make a hula hoop out of it... In which case.. Ha, aerial weapon! * This pinball-like machine... I see the balls, but are these the pins? Stage 4: Looking after a store?! * Nyo? What's wrong? Why does the maid feel down? * And this is why we're not temporary in charge of this Maid Cafe! Tadah! * Hey, welcome, Mr. customer♪ Fo,fo, our maids will be perfect for you! * Nyufufu. You see, I'm perfect for this! Next step, world domination! * Solo maid's souvenir! Huh? Owner, where are you flying off to?! Stage 5: Hanami time * I didn't sleep the whole night, took a nap and made this! I'm opening it! Prepare yourself, owner * It's bento time, my turn to to shine! First I take the lid off and... owner, why are you looking away? * Of course I mad a proper bento! * Nyu...? owner, are you... Eating my bento? You're opening your mouth and putting food there, so it must be that * Hey, owner, don't look at the girl from that stand and focus on my bento Stage 6: Let's check Agency food stands ' * Nya~! I want this, I want it! I want these magic gloves! Mmm... such a nice smell... * Nyu-nyu-nyu~. Heracles' flask? A black fethered pen? Nyu~. I want them, but the stars just aren't allowing tonight... * There's a stro~ng aura coming from Miss Noodle's Mystery Drink! * *gulp gulp gulp* Waah! That is a stellar mead. 200 pounds applause from 200 countries! Perfect, Miss Noodle! * Nyo~. Mika's shooting range is difficult. *Bang* Ah! Was your name William owner? or owner Tell? '''Stage 7: Stage event time ' * Open mic singing contest. Hmmmmm... Ah! Behind you! Quick! *boom* * Cluck cluck Mr. Chicken! Hit hit hit like the eye of a mat! One eye-d hitting will not do...♪ They said I'm really good! * So with that, please do listen. Uhh, actually, forget that... Can you scratch my back? Nyu * Ah! Can I ride that butterfly? Can I can I? The stage, it's flying over me~!♪ * They're hard-selling Mr. Southern Yellow! If it's too hard, won't they mash it up?! '''Stage 8: Riverside sunset * Boats, boats!! Let's go down the river with... me! We'll fight he mighty Reinchenbach under his waterfall!! * A lovely cruise with an old man! Let's go go go! Ow! A meteor! To the back of the head! * Like a golden afternoon... it's not afternoon is it. Evening? Tea on the cliffs, where the waterlilies nap! * Golden petals like snow, even melt on your tongue... Even water and the wind will spoil with enough time... * It's not for eternity, is it. I know. Stage 9: Watching evening sakura * The food stands are packed. Grilled squid? What are they being invited to the Grilled Squid Palace * Takoyaki. Takoyaki at night is the best! What I mean is... I want takoyaki * In this spring storm I have to decide, am I Dorothy or Poppins? I'll try both!♪ * Err, that person just now, those horns, what exact--... ... ... Nevermind, just a bagworm. * Flakes of white snow turning to flakes of pale red in the lanterns. And then we dream... and they turn black! Stage 10: Relaxed walk home * Cold spring nights really take me back... * Going going, fun fun: leaving leaving... refrigerator... *shiver* Maybe I'll feel better if we hold hands! * Led me your hand. Yes! Weeee! Up! Down! And around~! You're good at this! * Grab some sakura, grab grab grab♪ Put it in your milk, in in in♪ It's like carrying round a chocolate sailor! * La la la~! La la~!♪ Nya nya nya~ Nya nya~!♪ Nyu nyu~~~♪ 'Jewelry Event' General (to other fairies) *Don't forget to keep your guard up Fairy, or you might get a visit from one of these myste~rious gemstones! *Chocolate spinels! Just bursting with delicious berry flavor!!... Here we go, three for me... one for you! Open wide! *Hey Fairy♪ There's something on your-- actually, you know what? Never mind... *Touching these gemstones makes me feel ouchie ouchie, a-tsoo-i!... They told me to say that. What is a-tsoo-i? Sounds like a sneeze. *Ahh, I am not worth, I am not worthy~! Hm? What? What am I doing? Practicing, of course! For when I meet the king!! Stage 1: Silia's strange movie projector! *Do not fear! I am here! I have come for Miss Noodle's Incredible Wonder-Screening! My heart is ablaze with excitementness! *Do you wear glasses watching a movie? Or contact lenses? Or binoculars? A monocle? Stethoscope? Wait...... *I've got my handkerchief, my most favouritest doll, and of course my pomegranate juice...... Do you want a taste? *Aww snap and darn! I went and forgot my beloved corn cobb. *The lights, flickering and dancing across a wall so bare and plain... it's almost... deathly scary and really frightening and how do they work this black magic?! Stage 2: Lost in a strange new world?! *Is this an octopus movie? Is that an octopus wall? Am I getting sleepy?! *Twinkle twinkle little...... hmmm?! What happened to the movie? The spaceships and the giant octopus-men and... Was I dreaming? *W-w-w-woah! I know where we are! We're somewhere! Somewhere is awesome!! *They say we need Keystone Gems to get back-back-backeroo. I say we should let's go right now! *Okay okay, so, I'll be Alice, okay? And you, Owner, you can be... the... dodo. Stage 3: Sapphire Town *Lost in a dream, the blue glass walls of a sapphire-encrusted town closed in on the wandering maiden... *A wonderful boat! With a wonderful captain! And a wonderful song!! La la la~, la la~~♪ *Where's the shiny... must find the shiny... the precious shiny... Is it there? Is it here? Ah! It really is there! *Leave this to me. I am about to show you, Owner, the most amazing, most incredible, most entirely unbelievable negotiation skills this world has ever seen! *Let's trade! Here, your magical, incredible, priceless Keystone Gem, for my pomegranate juice! Stage 4: Ruby Cave *I feel.... I feel like a snowball in a furnace... like an ice cube on a hot plate... like cheese in fondue... *The heat is playing tricks on my mind~... I see octopi dancing with dishwashers, under a pale brown sky...!!! *I know!! The sapphire! The sapphire will save me! See!! *sploosh* Fairy Fire Service is go~!! Wee-woo-wee-woo!! *Let's go let's go come on let's go I'm done I'm finished I am at my limit. I think I flooded the place too. *Aim for every nook! Every cranny! Every... what else is there? Ahh! Is that...? The Keystone ruby! Tada~! Stage 5: Lapis Lazuli Road *Miss Noodle's Ultra Radar of Destruction, Annihilation and Gemstone Finding is going crazy! It thinks we're all Keystones~! *As if called upon by the heavens themselves, one fearless owl rises from amidst the darkness~! For a riddle?! That's not heroic. *And the brave forest guardian lets loose its command~... What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs in the evening? *But the travelers feared not his tricks, and soon discovered the answer... Owner! I mean, people! Humans! Babies, adults and elders! *Nyuhuhu~♪ Tell me I did good, Owner! No, great! Amazing! Fantastic! Just positively absolutely and unfathomably incredible!! Stage 6: Garnet Tunnel *Hohoho~, a ruby lantern? A ruby, inside a lantern? No fire, no smoke, just light? You're a genius! A genius!!... Let's keep going. *I think... we should sing as we go. Yes, sing. With our mouths, real singing. No whistling, or humming, or beatboxing! Just singing. *Knock knock knock, knock on rock♪ Here, there, everywhere! Knock knock knock♪ *I found a shiny! A super amazing beautiful flantastic spaghettiriffic pancakredible garnet Keystone~!♪ *We must be thankful to the tunnel! S'il vous plait~~, no that's not it... Gesundheit! Nope... Gracias!! Stage 7: Emerald Valley *What is this place? Who am I? Nyu, nyu, just kidding! *I can see a dragon in the fog. It has gems for scales. *Do you have a walkthrough? I mean an idea! Maybe we should jump down on it with our swords which we don't have!! *We got the scale from the dragon and now it's time for a dragon ride! If I fall catch me, because I can't fly yet! *When I'm older I want to be a mythical guardian too. Stage 8: Diamond City of Ancients *Nyuu... Something here doesn't smell right. *This city is empty like my tummy... Everyone went on a super long trip and didn't come back yet? *Nyuo? What is this spray thing, will it spray something?! I want to try it... Hey, why are you stopping me? *Ah, what a big house. Huh? It's not a house? It's a castle? *So silky, so smooth, so shiny... It must be the end of our quest to gather those Keystone things! Stage 9: Use the Keystone Gems! Let's go home! *Owner, you look tired. *Too bad we can't take these sparkling wonders back to our place! *Mysterious wonder machine is ready to be revived by these beautiful sparkling thingies! *Ah, looks like we have to perform the resurrection ourselves! I'll take the gems, you prepare everything else! *Let's go-go-go, go back! To our wo-wo-world! Stage 10: Back to the Human World!! *Looks like the 17th volume of Chuchu's Adventure is out today! Riding a trolley, fighting, nearly falling from dragons and being chased by huge rocks!! *A car out of service in the closet! Maybe I'll use it for today's training~♪ *Owner, your heart is your present for me? But we already had a dance battle. *Owner, a tart! I want a gem tart!! Let's eat some meat together~ * *Squirm*... Shining seven star lock drops... Owner, don't resist and open your mouth. 'Strange Strength' General (to other fairies) *My special power~ Is kind of~ ...nyufufu, you want to know? do you really want to know? *Nyuo~ I feel like Alice in Wonderland! A gryphon and a huge caterpillar? It's like a meeting on a beach! *A rainbow statue~♪ A caterpillar! Ah, this isn't the exit... Whoops★ * *Stare*... Hmph, I don't see any fridges around! They must be invisible! Nyuo♪ *Peony and Fairy, spies of the Kami Agency. The gears of destiny turned a bit too much and now the sun is near! Stage 1: At Home *Ooooh!♪ An all-black letter from Fairysoftwhipcheese! Cheese? Is there cheese inside? *Fairysoft? Strange Strength? What is this language? Do you mean to tell me there is no cheese?! *Strange Strength, too long... What about, Stra-Stre? Or Str-Str? Sto-sto? *A ticket for an event? Like an invitation to the ball?! How are we even supposed to get there?! We don't even have a pumpkin!! *Should we walk, then? Or... walk? Or we could... walk? Or how about... cycle? Haha~, fooled you! Stage 2: To the Event Hall *Hello~~!!! Heeeellloooo~~!!!!! This sound, this bouncy noise sound, this... Echo!! It's amazing!! *If I write something, it magically appears!... Hmm? My power! In the game! *Tell me! What is the difference between a special ability... and a super power? Correct answer gets a cucumber!! *What if I write, 20-Foot Sparkling Rainbow Death Unicorn Of The 83rd Dimension Of Mars? Will I finally get to meet my hero?! *The thing is, if you eat all the rainbows in the world, then not only is there none left for anyone else, but also it really affects the.................. Stage 3: The Central Cities *Quest quest quest~... Editing and layout? Reporting? Some real nitty-gritty journalism?... This is a news agency, right?! *Fixing the wallpaper... all nice and clean... silky smooth... And now for some free-hand art~♪ *Your picture, it grew legs! It's walking! It's... identical to you! Owowow, thtop, not the cheekth!! *Draw a chicken? Okay... and... Done! Bamboo-Winged Chicken Angel of Death! It's... a masterpiece... *All we need to do is decorate this sign here, and we can take all my masterpieces to market! Stage 4: A Secret Deal *Nya~ nyu~ nyororo~...... Blue hopes lead to pink dreams ,and I think we all know what happens in pink dreams... ♪ *Hmhmhm? Do I hear whisperings? Perhaps through that portal to the 87th dimension of Mars? Or maybe from under the bridge here, with those people talking...? *They dream of filling the world with potatoes?! I had that dream once or twice... or five thousand, three hundred and eighty one times... *But what is to become of us, the poor souls who happened upon such a conversation of wretched villainy...? *Time to tell Commander Kami! Let's skip back to HQ! No, jump back! Hop back! Ah! Hopscotch! Butterscotch!! I'm hungry... Stage 5: Intelligence Gathering *Black, red, black, red, black, red, GREEN!! You still don't get it? Here's a hint! Come on! Come onnn!! Black 87! Awww~!!! No food for a month... *Spin me Owner! Spin me like the blackredgreen plate!! Weeee~~♪ *Ahh... this flooring... it feels just like a bed... only spinning... black, red, and a little green... Hmm? What, pray tell, perchance, is this SJK, that I'm hearing so much about? *That Mika, no, what was it? Coriander Kami? The herb-woman was talking about it earlier. *What is that smell? *sniff* It smells like... *sniff* Rainbow-flavored tree-dreams...♪ Stage 6: Infiltrate the SJK HQ?! *Shh sh sh sh sh shhhhhh! See. People, watching. Always people watching. People watching every move. Especially those two guards, though. *Huhuhu♪ Drawing up a team of little helpers distracted those Mars-87 agents!! Now's our itme! Open Sesame!! And Poppy!! And Sunflower!! *Call me ... Expert Evidence Explorer from the peaceful and harmonious 86th Dimension of Mars. *So many rooms, so many choices, so many dreams, so many voices, so much to see, so much to do, so much to learn, so let's go through~ *I smell potatoes. Many potatoes. About... *sniff sniff* five thousand or so... Or perhaps... one giant potato...!! Stage 7: Find the Evidence! *Lemme tell you the best advice I was ever given as a baby: When you're infiltrating a secret organization, always look for evidence in the library! *Listen to the whistle on the winds, the unicorns of lore bleating their rainbow songs.... Agents are coming, they whisper with a scream...!!! *Hum-de-dum-de-doo~... Ah, I got it! Owner, I got one!! It's a big 'un! I don't know if I can reel her in! *These files, they don't wanna leave! They love it here... their home, surrounded by friends... We mustn't disturb nature!! *We've come this far... we must be so close... we can finally get it... what Coriander Kami's been asking for... that chocolate cake!!! Stage 8: Escape!! *Hmm, I wanna draw a whale but... there's no space... or water... plus those guys are coming at us, pretty quickly too~♪ Hehehaha... *Lalala~♪ Drawing, drawing, drawing is so fun~♪ Bullet train now departing from platform BOOM!!! *Today we ride the wind, Owner~!! *Stairs... and trains... don't seem to mix. See? No Trains, it says right there. *I know! A balloon! A beautiful red balloon to take us to the roof! NO!!... Crimson. NO!!... Scarlet. Stage 9: Mission Complete *Drawing while running is pretty difficult... *And... done! I finished! Our savior, Mr. Pig!... Don't look at me like that, Owner! What did you want me to draw?! *Coriander Kami descending from the heavens! A giant metal bird at her command!♪ *That herb lady can sure swing a sword. *Mars-86's soup is way better anyway! Better than that sloppy garbage they serve on Mars-87... Stage 10: Logout! *The scoreboard!! Stare at it... keep staring...! Your eyes will turn square, it's like a bonus!! *Time to ride the good ship Owner back home! Sail away~! *I think I want soup for dinner. Real, Mars-86 soup. *Don't tell me you can't get it!! If you're really struggling, I'll draw you a portal to--- Oh... *N-no... don't... not the fridge... don't open it---!!! Oh... it was just a dream. Category:Personality